teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3 Episode 9: Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Enter the Rat King (The next morning, it was raining, and in an alleyway, a rat ran out to a pile of empty cardboard boxes full of eaten food and took a tiny piece of steak. On the streets, Jamieson is talking with Seifer on the phone in his car driving to the Channel Six building's direction through traffic) Jamieson: Well, Seifer, any ideas yet for tonight's editorial? Seifer: (Voice-over) Not yet, sir. But I'm working on it. Jamieson: Well, come up with something, and I mean pronto! (He hangs up the phone, only to find, to his shock, an angry rat in his car. The rat jumped at him, and grabbed onto his right forearm. Jamieson tried to shake the rat off) Jamieson: Scat! Come on, get out of here! Beat it, would you?! (Then Jamieson's car, after he shook the rat off, making it jump out of the open car window, crashed into a police car from behind. Then Lou and Eddie came out and came up to Jamieson, who got a little nervous and began to write him a ticket. At the Channel Six building, Seifer is talking with Elise and Tai's groups about today's editorial) Seifer: We need an editorial. And I mean pronto. Do you know what will Mr. Jamieson say when he finds out we don't have an editorial? (Then Jamieson comes in, looking angry and beaten up from after the car incident) Jamieson: Rats! (Seifer then perked up) Seifer: What a brilliant idea, sir! "Rats; A Boon to Mankind!" Tai: Or maybe "Our Friend, the Rat." Izzy: Or "Rats Throughout History." (Jamieson goes up to Elise and Tai's groups and Seifer angrily) Jamieson: They're a menace to society! (Then Seifer agreed immediately) Seifer: Absolutely! Disgusting little vermin. (Jamieson then turned to Elise's group) Jamieson: And as for you, Elise, Twilight, and Adagio, you three are going to dig up the facts about our city's rat problem. That's tonight's editorial. Elise, Twilight Sparkle, and Adagio: Rats? Jamieson: (Walking out) You heard me. Rats! (Then he left the room, slamming the door. In the sewer lair, Charmy is preparing himself for something in determination while Christopher's group, the TMNM, and their allies watched) Sonic: Don't do it, Charmy! Charmy: It's no use, Sonic. Don't try talking me out of it. Vector: You don't know what you're letting yourself in for. Christopher: Vector's right. Charmy: A bee Mobian's got to do what a bee Mobian's got to do, guys. (Charmy started to head out) Tails: Please, Charmy, don't go out for pizza! Big: It's raining cats and dogs. (Froggy croaks in agreement. Knuckles blocked the way for Charmy at the doorway) Knuckles: And the dough gets real soggy, you know. (Then Cloud and Aerith came up to him) Cloud: Besides, there is still one last box of pizza mix in the cupboard. Charmy: (Perking up) There is? Aerith: Of course there is. (Charmy got excited) Charmy: All right! (He races to the kitchen) Charmy: Let's get cooking at once! (In the kitchen, our heroes watch Charmy check the cupboard and find a pizza mix box) Charmy: Hey, you're right, Senseis. Amy: There's enough here for major noshes like us. (Charmy picks up the box to find it heavy) Charmy: Why is it heavy? (Then the box ripped open from the weight and a rat dropped out of the box, covered in dough mix) Heroes: A rat! Charmy: (Angrily at the rat) Hey, fur-face! That was our din-din! (Then the rat shook the dough mix off of itself, making Charmy sneeze in its face. Then the rat started to scurry away) Tails: I'll get him! (Our heroes chased the rat, but the rat was too quick for them) Shadow: Don't let him escape. (He and Sonic lunged at the rat, but the rat dodged and ran off, causing Sonic and Shadow to instead bump into each other. As they recovered, Cloud and Aerith shook their heads calmly) Aerith: Your reflexes must be dull indeed. Cloud: If a mere rodent could outmaneuver you. Yuffie: That furry little guy was more than mere. (Then they heard the door hinge squeak) Espio: (Shushes everyone) Someone's coming. Tikal: Maybe it's the rat again. Arturo: Tubuloso excellente! Charmy: This time we'll nail him. (They prepare themselves) Espio: Here he comes. (Then Elise and Tai's groups come in, making everyone realize) Mimi: Watch those weapons, guys. Heroes: Sorry, guys. Silver: We mistook you for someone else.... Ace: We're talking about a lowdown pizza-stealing rat! Adagio: What a coincidence. Twilight Sparkle: Elise, Adagio, and I are researching a story on rats! Rainbow Dash: Well, I think every one of them should be chased out of town. Snake: Likessss the Pied Piper would. Elise: Rainbow Dash.... Ace: Snake.... (Ace socks Snake in the face, then Snake and Rainbow Dash got why upon seeing Cloud and Aerith when Ace and Elise pointed them out) Rainbow Dash and Snake: (Apologetically) Present company excepted, of course. Cloud and Aerith: (Nods in agreement) Of course. Elise: Anyway, we came down to investigate the situation in the sewers firsthand. (Cloud and Aerith suddenly stared blankly, as if in a trance, much to everyone's notice) Rouge: Masters Cloud and Aerith, are you alright? Yuffie: Mom, Dad? (Cloud and Aerith snapped out of it) Cloud and Aerith: (Snapping out of it) Oh, yes. Cloud: Just an odd feeling. Do not worry. Aerith: It will pass. (Then Elise checked the time on her watch) Elise: Uh-oh, we better hustle. Adagio: Elise's right. Twilight Sparkle: She, Adagio, and I go on the air in twenty minutes. Heroes: (Understanding) Good luck. Christopher: We'll be watching you. Comet Tail: Have a good interview on rats. Ace: (Winks at Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle) And no trash-talking Cloud and Aerith. Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle: (Giggles a bit) We will and we won't. (Then Elise and Tai's groups left. Outside, Elise and Tai's groups hurried to the news van) Allison: Okay, guys! Applejack: Let's roll like a log down a hill! (They go in, getting ready to drive back to the Channel Six building, unaware that a horde of rats are approaching from behind) Rarity: You know, I'm been thinking. Elise and Tai's groups: What? Rarity: I think Mr. Jamieson's exaggerating. None of us saw a single rat. (At the van's tires, four rats ran up to them and bit a hole in each of them, releasing some air and making a hissing noise) Matt: Hey, Rarity's entitled to her opinion. Rarity: You don't have to hiss at me. Gabumon: None of us are hissing at you. Mimi: We all agree with you, Rarity. (Then Elise and Tai's groups realized slowly) Matt: Then where's the hissing coming from? (Realizing, Elise got concerned) Elise: I think I know what the hissing is. Elise and Tai's groups: (Realizing) You don't mean...? (Elise puts the van in reverse, and they realized the flat tires) Tai: Oh, no! Four flat tires. (Later, Elise and Tai's groups, wearing their raincoats, ran quickly to the Channel Six building on foot in a hurry) Sunset Shimmer: Hurry, guys. Elise: If Twilight, Adagio, and I miss that broadcast, Mr. Jamieson will dock us a month's pay. (As they continued running, Pinkie Pie noticed a horde of rats following them from behind) Pinkie Pie: Guys, did you ever have the feeling someone's following you? Elise and Tai's groups: No, why? Pinkie Pie: Look behind us. (They noticed and saw the rats) Elise and Tai's groups: Rats! TK: Zillions and zillions of rats. Patamon: Do rats normally chase people like that? TK: Not really. Izzy: Something must be up with them. Tentomon: Let's find a taxi. Quick! (Then they see two taxi cabs nearby) Elise and Tai's groups: Taxi! (They arrive) Cab driver 1: Where to, ladies and gents? Cab driver 2: Make it snappy. Elise and Tai's groups: Channel Six News. (But then the two drivers saw the rats sitting there and got scared) Cab driver 2: (Terrified) S-Sorry. Cab driver 1: (Terrified) Neither of us ain't allowed to carry more than a m-m-million passengers. (Then the drivers drove off) Sora: Guys, don't look now, but I think we're in serious trouble. (The rats slowly approached) Joe: (Nervously) Shoo! Get away! Gomamon: We'll get you some cheese. (But the rats continued after them slowly. Then Elise and Tai's groups saw a bus nearby) Elise and Tai's groups: Thank heavens! Biyomon: A bus! (They manage to go into the bus and head for the Channel Six building in there as the rats squeaked in anger. The rats followed them and upon seeing Elise and Tai's groups hurry inside the Channel Six building, the rats then squeaked in response to each other and ran back towards the sewer grates into the sewers. In the Channel Six building, Jamieson, now wearing the same outfit but new, is losing his patience while Seifer just stood there, giving a flat look) Jamieson: Where are Elise, Adagio, and Twilight? They're on in two minutes! Seifer: (Scoffs) You know how women are when it comes to time. (Then Elise and Tai's groups came in on time, out of their raincoats) Elise: Okay, Mr. Jamieson. Twilight Sparkle: We're here. Adagio: We're ready with our editorial. Jamieson: It had better be good. (Then Elise, Twilight Sparkle, and Adagio quickly seated in their seats and got ready) Announcer: And here, straight from the field are Elise Oriana III, Twilight Sparkle, and Adagio Dazzle with a Channel Six editorial. (Then the editorial report began) Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle: Good evening, everyone. Elise: I hope this doesn't upset our viewers. Twilight Sparkle: But we'd like to talk about rats. Adagio: That's right. (In the sewer lair, our heroes are watching this while enjoying some pizza and s'mores) Adagio: (On-screen) Our city is being overrun with hordes of these disgusting creatures. (Our heroes chuckled a bit) Knuckles: Upset us? Heck no! This is a terrific dinner topic. (Unknown to them, a shadowy male figure with some rats near him, noticed this on TV and left unnoticed. At the Channel Six building, Elise, Twilight Sparkle, and Adagio continued) Twilight Sparkle: Something must be done about these vicious rodents before it's too late. Elise: They sometimes carry disease, pestilence, and they aren't even cute! (Down in the sewers beneath the Channel Six building, the same figure approached a power lever to shut the lights down. In the sewer lair, our heroes continued watching) Elise: (On-screen) We urge the city to do something about them immediately. (Suddenly, the TV screen transmitted some static, much to our heroes' confusion) Cream: Hey! Who pulled the plug on us? Cheese: (Confused) Chao, chao? (At the Channel Six building, the lights are out and everyone looked around in confusion with flashlights) Jamieson: Somebody go put the lights on! (Then Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle headed down to check it out) Twilight Sparkle: We'll check it out. (Trixie hands a walkie-talkie to Elise) Trixie: To contact us. Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle: Okay, thanks. (Then Elise, Twilight Sparkle, and Adagio headed down with the flashlights and walkie-talkie. Once down there, they turned the lights back on. Then Elise contacted them while the flashlights are turned off) Elise: Okay. Lights are back on. Adagio: Nothing to worry about. Twilight Sparkle: We're on.... (Then the figure grabbed them from behind, quieting them as their screams are muffled and Elise dropped her walkie-talkie and dropped the flashlights along with Adagio and Twilight Sparkle. Overhearing this above, everyone got concerned and hurried down there, only to find nobody there, except the walkie-talkie and three flashlights) Jamieson: What happened to Elise, Adagio, and Twilight? Seifer: Did they just disappear? (Then everyone, except Izzy, darted off to search everywhere. Izzy then noticed a piece of paper with a note written on it and picked it up. With Tai's group, they contacted our heroes about it) Sonic: (On-screen) Elise, Adagio, and Twilight disappeared?! Patamon: We don't know what happened, but we're looking for them now. Shadow: (On-screen) Let us know if you find clues. Tai's group: Okay. (They hang up. In the sewer lair, our heroes got calmly concerned) Christopher: This is not good. Comet Tail: Not good at all. Ace: If they're kidnapped, who could've done this?! (Our heroes got calmly concerned, unsure of an answer) Commercial break (Somewhere in the sewers, a shadowy figure is carrying Elise, Twilight Sparkle, and Adagio's unconscious bodies, and the three's hands are tied behind their backs and gagged. Even a horde of rats followed the figure like they are his friends silently. Up on the streets, our heroes hurried to the Channel Six building in the Mobian Van) Omega: Put the pedal to the metal, Christopher. Ace: We've got to find Elise, Adagio, and Twilight. Christopher: This is the best place to start looking immediately. (They parked and exited to the Channel Six building with roped grappling hooks, including Kayla's) Kayla: Okay. All together now. (Then they connected the grappling hooks to an open window where the main office is and started climbing up while the flying members flew) Vector: Why can't Elise and Tai's groups have a ground-floor office? Comet Tail: I don't know. This is New York for you. Tails: But I wish we had those Anti-Gravity Boots from Episode Five of this season. Silver: But at least some of us can fly, Tails. (They neared the window) Charmy: We're almost there. (In the office, everyone, except Izzy, are concerned for Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle, and Jamieson is arguing with Seifer) Jamieson: Whoever heard of losing three commentators in the middle of a broadcast after fixing the lights? Seifer: I keep telling you they're not very reliable. (Jamieson then got angry) Jamieson: (Tensing in anger) Seifer, find Elise Oriana III, Adagio Dazzle, and Twilight Sparkle so I can thank them for fixing the lights, (Shouts) OR IF THEY'RE NOT BACK IN 24 HOURS, THEY'RE FIRED!! (Then Jamieson stormed out, leaving Elise and Tai's groups and Seifer alone) Gatomon: Boy, Mr. Jamieson's really on the warpath. Elise and Tai's groups: Yeah. Tai: That's Mr. Jamieson for ya. (Then Seifer glared at Elise and Tai's groups) Seifer: Guys, this is all your fault. Elise and Tai's groups: (Aghast) Our fault?! Matt: How come?! Tai: Give us one good reason it's our fault! (Seifer tried to explain the so-called blame) Seifer: If you hadn't.... That is, if you had only.... I mean, if you guys and those three.... Elise and Tai's groups: Exactly. Sunset Shimmer: Don't blame us for nothing over our situation. Seifer: Trust me, it's all your fault. (Then Seifer stormed out as well) Joe: Well, it's guys like him who always wrongfully blame people for no reason. (Then they heard a knock on the window and saw to their happiness....) Elise and Tai's groups: The Mobians and their allies?! (They rush over to the window and opening it, letting our heroes in) Shadow: Quick, guys. Sonic: What happened to Elise, Adagio, and Twilight exactly? Applejack: You know as much as we do, guys. Mimi: One minute the three were here, the next when they turned the lights on, they're gone. Rarity: If you ask us, it's those rats. Arturo: Hey, lighten up, compadres. Billy: Arturo's right. If Elise, Twilight, and Adagio needed us, they'd scope us out on their Mobiancoms. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Then they noticed Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle's Mobiancoms on the vanity desk) Cosmo: You mean these Mobiancoms? Heroes: Oh, great. (Then they got determined) Sonic: Fellas, we's got to check every storm drain and sewer pipe in the city until we find Elise, Adagio, and Twilight. Christopher: Those three would do the same for us. Comet Tail: That's right. Ace: Now it's our turn to return the favor. Tails: In the meantime, Elise and Tai's groups.... (Elise and Tai's groups understood) Elise and Tai's groups: We'll check for more clues. Blaze: Well, what are we waiting for? (Then our heroes, except Elise and Tai's groups, ran back to the grappling hook lines) Charmy: Cowabunga! Heroes: Mobian Power! (Then they flew and/or climbed back down to ground level. In the sewers, our heroes have gotten Cloud and Aerith and even Kara and Roxanne to assist in the search) Espio: It's good of you both to help us search for Elise, Adagio, and Twilight, Masters Cloud and Aerith. Aerith: Perhaps mine and Cloud's rodent instincts may be of some use. Cloud: Then this will be easy. (Then they regrouped) Dingodile: Well, guys, any sign of the three sheilas? Charmy: Nada. Kara: Zero. Zilch. Roxanne: And don't call them sheilas! Dingodile: Sorry. Tiny: We check everywhere, from sludge pump to garbage runoff to raw sewage drain. Vector: (Sarcastically) Oh, the scenic route. (Suddenly, Cloud and Aerith heard a distant flute playing and fell into the same trance again, when our heroes noticed) Max: Masters Cloud and Aerith, are you alright? (Then Cloud and Aerith again snapped out of it) Cloud: Yes.... Aerith: We are fine. Cloud: Please, let us continue with the search. (Then Cloud and Aerith continued on ahead. Our heroes got calmly concerned for them) Shadow: I'm worried about Senseis. Silver: Even Omega and I sensed they're acting kind of strange by something unknown. Tails: We all noticed that. Kara: Maybe we should keep an eye on them. (They follow after Cloud and Aerith) Knuckles: Now there's a switch. (In an area that resembles an abandoned subway station, Elise, Twilight Sparkle, and Adagio, still tied and gagged, slowly woke up and saw themselves in their situation. As they struggled to free themselves, they heard a male voice speak up to them coming from the shadowy figure) Male figure: Welcome to my humble abode, Misses Elise Oriana III, Twilight Sparkle, and Adagio Dazzle. (Elise, Twilight Sparkle, and Adagio noticed the figure and the figure revealed himself to be a 31 year old man with short blonde hair, brown eyes, and wearing two dark green bandanas around his forehead and nose bridge, a brown long-sleeved stitched-up shirt, a yellow bandana around his neck rim, another yellow bandana around his waist rim, two yellow bandanas tied around his wrists, an orange bandana tied around his hips like a loincloth, three orange bandanas tied around his legs, green stitched-up pants, green stitched-up socks, and dark green bandanas tied around his ankles) Man: (Chuckles cruelly a bit) I trust you're comfortable. (Then the man pulled a knife out and used it to untie Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle's hands. Once untied, Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle removed their gags and looked at the man in suspicion) Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle: Who are you? Man: I am his royal rodent majesty, the Rat King! (He helps Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle up and points out the rats near him) Rat King: And these are my loyal subjects. My simplest wish is their command. Adagio: But why did you bring us here? Elise: What did we ever do to you? Twilight Sparkle: And why are we here? (Then the Rat King roughly dragged Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle over to a nearby cage) Rat King: To keep you from telling those vicious lies about my loyal rat subjects. (Then he threw Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle into the cage and after closing the door, locked it. Then he goes up a nearby rat on top of a crate and used his index finger to gently nuzzle it, much to the rat's comfort and calm happiness) Rat King: (Chuckles wickedly a bit) Forget dogs. The rat is truly man's best friend. (Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle got angry) Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle: Rat King?! Please! Adagio: Mister, you've got a serious identity problem. (The Rat King pulled a flute out) Rat King: You wish a demonstration? Twilight Sparkle: What demonstration? Rat King: This. (Then he played on his flute and five rats went in line and danced a bit until the Rat King finished) Adagio: (Sarcastically) Nice dance. Rat King: Haven't you heard? Music hath charms to soothe the savage beast. Elise: We think you're the only beast around here. (The Rat King then lets a group of rats climb all over him in a loving way) Rat King: Don't you understand? My devoted rodent followers and I are establishing a new form of government in these sewers. A ratocracy! And I am their leader! Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle: (Rolls their eyes in annoyance) Oh, brother. Adagio: You're also nuttier than a truckload of fruitcakes. (Elsewhere in the sewers, our heroes are still searching for Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle) Vector: Yo, girls! Ace: Where are you? Comet Tail: It's no use. Sonic: We've covered every tunnel and still no sign of them. Charmy: Man, this place is emptier than a pizza pan and cake pan after an attack of the midnight munchies. (Knuckles glared at Charmy) Knuckles: Really? You had to give that analogy with food pans? (Then Sonic's Mobiancom beeped and he answered, revealing to be Elise and Tai's groups calling them, and Izzy is with them) Sonic: Sonic, here. (At the Channel Six building, Elise and Tai's groups spoke up) Mimi: Elise and Tai's groups here. Rainbow Dash: Listen, we now know where Elise, Adagio, and Twilight are and who's got them. Tai: Thanks to Izzy finding a crucial piece of evidence. (In the sewers....) Izzy: (On-screen) That's right. Some nut called the Rat King got them. (In the Channel Six building....) Sonic: (On-screen) What kind of evidence told you that, Izzy? Izzy: A note written by him. Tentomon: Izzy found it at the exact location where Elise, Adagio, and Twilight disappeared. Izzy: Or technically, kidnapped. (Meanwhile in the Rat King's lair, Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle are sitting around in the cage still, trying to figure out a way to escape when the Rat King returned with a bowl of ratatouille) Rat King: Oh, Misses Oriana III, Dazzle, and Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: (Bitterly) What is it now, (Sarcastically) you're highness? Rat King: (Chuckles evilly a bit) It's lunchtime. Can I interest you in some ratatouille? (Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle got up angrily) Adagio: Here's what we think of your offer. (Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle slapped the bowl away, spilling ratatouille on the ground, causing the rats to run up to it and eat some. The Rat King smirked evilly a bit at Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle) Rat King: You three are quite attractive when you're angry. Especially for three ladies without whiskers. Elise: Just wait 'till our friends the Mobians get here with their allies! Rat King: (Chuckles evilly a bit) Mobians? They're no match for my army of rats, especially not even their allies you mention. Adagio: It just so happens they're trained as ninjas by Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough, who're both true ninja masters. (The Rat King smirks evilly at them) Rat King: I see. And what are Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough, two martians? (He chuckles evilly a bit along with the rats, who squeaked in agreement like they're laughing with him) Elise: We're not telling you what they are. Adagio: (Haughtily crossing her arms) And there's no way you can make us. Twilight Sparkle: (Giving the haughty cold shoulder) So there. (A short pause, then the Rat King figured it out) Rat King: (Chuckles evilly a bit) My guess; They're also rats. (Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle gasped in concern upon hearing him say that. The Rat King chuckled evilly a bit again) Rat King: Perfect. With two ninja masters in my power, I can rule every rodent in the city. (Then the rats squeaked in excitement as the Rat King approached them, ready to take his commands) Rat King: Yes, my faithful followers. We'll stop these Mobians and those allies of theirs before they invade our rodent realm. (He puts on a black torso band carrying grenade bombs that resemble soda pop cans) Rat King: We'll do this by turning their two masters against them. (In the sewers, our heroes are still having no luck) Shadow: It seems hopeless, Masters. Silver: Even mine and Omega's scanners can't track them down. Cloud: Nevertheless, we must keep searching for them. Aerith: Don't lose hope. (Suddenly, Cloud and Aerith stopped, as if sensing something and our heroes stopped and noticed) Tails: Senseis, what's wrong now? (Then Cloud and Aerith tried shaking off the feeling that something is controlling them) Cloud: Uh, we.... We feel strange suddenly. Aerith: As if some force is compelling us to do things beyond our control. (Then they see something bubbling in the water nearby) Kara: What's that? (Then the figure emerged, revealed to be the Rat King, and his rats arrived as well) Rat King: Hold it. You're trespassing on royal grounds. Amy: Who the heck are you? Roxanne: Some kind of sewer man dressed like a freak? Rat King: You will address me with respect. I am the Rat King. (Our heroes realized) Heroes: The Rat King? Really?! (They got angry) Cosmo: He's the one who grabbed Elise, Adagio, and Twilight! Ace: Listen, Mister, just hand over Elise, Twilight, and my girl, Adagio, and no one will get hurt. (Then the Rat King pulled his flute out and played it, causing Cloud and Aerith to suddenly become possessed by it slowly) Aerith: That music. Cloud: Aerith.... And I cannot resist. Big: Relax. Charmy: It is kind of a catchy tune. Knuckles: More like an annoying catchy tune. (Then the Rat King approached Cloud and Aerith, staring blankly, as if under a trance) Rat King: Cloud and Aerith, from now on, you will obey only me. Cloud and Aerith: (Monotone) Yes, you're highness. (Our heroes got confused) Silver: "You're highness?" Rat King: (To Cloud and Aerith) And my royal decree is destroy those Mobians and their allies! Cloud and Aerith: (Monotone) You command, we obey, Master. (Then they knocked our heroes down with their ninja skills. Then our heroes recovered) Christopher: Oh, no. Just great. Sonic: Masters Cloud and Aerith may be too much even for all of us. Knuckles: In that case, we're Mobian soup, topped with allies. (Then Cloud and Aerith pulled their Buster Sword and Guard Stick out) Cloud: (Monotone) Mobians and allies, prepare to say sayonara. Aerith: (Monotone) Say your prayers. (They prepared to attack) Commercial break (The Rat King then gave his orders) Rat King: Now, my willing subjects, finish them off. Cloud and Aerith: (Monotone) Yes, you're majesty. (Then Cloud and Aerith swung their weapons at Tails and Silver, but they dodged, only for Cloud and Aerith to kick them down. Charmy and the others, except Shadow and Yuffie, then prepared to fight, but Cloud and Aerith beat them down as well. Shadow and Yuffie then called out to Cloud and Aerith) Shadow: Masters Cloud and Aerith! Yuffie: Stop! (But Cloud and Aerith flipped them down. After our heroes recovered, they see Cloud and Aerith approach them slowly, ready to fight) Tails: Something's come over Cloud and Aerith. Dingodile: They're like totally flipped out! Tikal: Then what're we gonna do to stop them? Knuckles: We don't want to fight them. Silver: But we can't just leave them like this. (The Rat King chuckled evilly a bit) Rat King: It's no use, Mobians and allies. If it has four legs and squeaks, it obeys only me. (Yuffie then got concerned along with our heroes, but then got determined a bit and took a step between our heroes and Cloud and Aerith) Yuffie: Mom, Dad, listen to me! Rat King: (Aghast calmly) You're their daughter? (He chuckles evilly a bit) Rat King: So they used to be humans, I see. Yuffie: (To Cloud and Aerith, ignoring the Rat King) Ignore the Rat King's commands! (Hearing her, Cloud and Aerith stopped and got confused) Rat King: No, Cloud and Aerith. I am your ruler. Obey me. Yuffie: Both your wills are stronger than his. Espio: You must turn against the Rat King at once! Cream: I don't think they're buying it. Cheese: (Concerned) Chao, chao. (Then noticing the Rat King playing his flute again, Yuffie figured it out) Yuffie: There's only one thing left to do. It's that flute. (Then she threw her shuriken at the flute, breaking it) Rat King: You dare destroy my instrument?! (He turned to Cloud and Aerith, who have appeared to snap out of the flute's controlling magic) Rat King: Finish them! Especially, your daughter! (A short pause, then Cloud and Aerith appeared to be lunging at Yuffie, but to our heroes' relief, Cloud and Aerith attacked the water pipe nearby Yuffie instead, and the water splashed down on the Rat King and his rats, sending them running) Rat King: You won't get away with this! (Then he's gone. Our heroes turned to Cloud and Aerith in relief) Yuffie: Thank goodness, Mom and Dad. Sonic: You're yourselves again. Cloud: (Normal voice) Yes. Aerith: (Normal voice) Thank you, Yuffie, everyone. Knuckles: Come on. Let's blow this joint. (They run away. With the Rat King and his rats, the Rat King is livid over his failure to control Cloud and Aerith) Rat King: (Growls in anger) They've escaped with their ninja masters! Or should I say, my ninja masters. This contest of wills is not over yet. (Elsewhere in the sewers, our heroes rested for a bit) Cloud: Never before have Aerith and I turned on our pupils. Aerith: And their friends. We are ashamed. Yuffie: But with the Rat King's flute destroyed, you can now fight back against him. Aerith: Indeed. Cloud: Let's continue our search. Heroes: Yeah! Chris: We'll get Elise, Adagio, and Twilight back no matter what. Vector: You're darned right! (They resume their search. In the Channel Six building as nighttime came and the rain ended, Elise and Tai's groups are looking on the security monitors on the sewers when Seifer comes in) Seifer: Guys, why aren't you looking for Elise, Adagio, and Twilight? Elise and Tai's groups: We are. Seifer: How? By watching TV on those monitors? Izzy: It so happens, Seifer, we're looking for a certain news story. (Then they spot the Rat King's lair on a monitor screen) TK: And we just hit pay dirt. Seifer: That's the expose we did on abandoned subway stations. Elise and Tai's groups: Right. Applejack: And we've got a feeling that's where this Rat King's keeping Elise, Adagio, and Twilight. Seifer: (Confused) Rat King? What Rat King? What are you talking about? Matt: Come on. Tai: We'll explain on the way. Seifer: Does it look like I'm dressed for royalty? (Matt grabbed Seifer's hand impatiently and dragged him with after Mimi took Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle's Mobiancoms with. On the street, they climbed down a ladder in a manhole into the sewers) Seifer: Shouldn't we get some professional help? Agumon: Relax, Seifer. Tai: We got the twenty best bodyguards in the business. (Then Starlight tried calling our heroes on her Mobiancom) Starlight: Starlight to Mobians. Starlight to Mobians. Come in, Mobians. (But no answer) Starlight: Great. No answer. Seifer: If I see one rat down here, just one rat, I'll fight it off. (Then he sees a rat-like figure floating in the water nearby and panicked) Seifer: Mama! (Then he quickly climbed out of the manhole and left. Elise and Tai's groups, on the other hand, noticed that the rat-like figure was actually a toy rat) Tai: Some mighty hunter/warrior he turned out to be, right? Elise and Tai's groups: Yeah. Joe: I don't freak out on rats that easily like Seifer does. (Then a rat ran by, and Joe panicked a bit) Joe: Or then again, somewhat freak out on them. (But Gomamon reassured him) Gomamon: Don't wimp out, Joe. Gabumon: Elise, Adagio, and Twilight need us. (Realizing they're right, Joe got determined) Joe: You're right! I'm not gonna wimp out on Elise, Adagio, and Twilight over a rat! Sora: You're very brave, Joe. Mimi: Unlike Seifer. Joe: Thanks. (Then they go on their search. In the Rat King's lair, Elise is picking the lock on the cage with her nail file) Elise: Let's hope this nail file does the trick. (Then the lock unlocked thanks to the nail file) Twilight Sparkle: It did it! (Then they opened the cage door and got out of the cage) Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle: Ah, freedom! (Then they see two rats on patrol, unaware of their escape so far and hid behind a column on the tracks) Adagio: (Whispering) Rats. He would have to leave sentries. (Then they see a fenced up exit) Twilight Sparkle: (Whispering) This looks like the only unguarded exit. Adagio: (Whispering) Not the most inviting place in the world. Elise: (Whispering) But here goes nothing, girls. (Then they go through and disappeared. At the other entrance, the Rat King and his rats returned) Rat King: Those blasted Cloud and Aerith. No rat has ever been freed from my control before if it weren't for my flute breaking. Let alone two rats. (Then he noticed the open empty cage) Rat King: What's this? (He realized upon seeing the unlocked lock on the ground next to the open door) Rat King: Those girls escaped! (Then he turned to his two rat sentries in anger, making them bow their heads in shame) Rat King: A fine pair of sentries you are! No more Swiss cheese for you two for a month! (Then the Rat King noticed footprints leading to the other entrance) Rat King: What's this? (Then he realized) Rat King: Ah, so this is their escape route. (Then he turned to his rats after climbing down onto the tracks) Rat King: After those girls! We must catch them before they locate the Mobians and their allies. (Then he and his rats go after Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle. At the abandoned subway tracks, our heroes arrived and Silver and Omega sensed something) Silver: The subway terminal the Rat King is using is located that way. Omega: So we'll go this way. Charmy: You want to zoom that by us again? Omega: That way Silver pointed out is where the Rat King has sentries waiting for us. Silver: And that way Omega pointed out, we can blind-side him. Cloud: Then let's hurry. (They approach cautiously when they heard footsteps) Sonic: Someone's coming! Get ready. (Then they see it's Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle. And they happily meet up) Heroes: Elise, Adagio, and Twilight! Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle: Guys! (Then Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle hugged Christopher, Ace, and Comet Tail respectively) Comet Tail: Thank goodness you're alright. Ace: Thought we'd never see you again. Christopher: Are you hurt? Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle: Nope. Elise: We escaped. Adagio: But what's worse is that Cloud and Aerith.... Aerith: It's all right, girls. Cloud: Yuffie destroyed the Rat King's flute, freeing us from his control. (Relieved, Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle got happy) Twilight Sparkle: That's a relief. (Elsewhere on the tracks, the Rat King and his rats are searching) Rat King: They couldn't have gotten far. (Then he smelled something) Rat King: Wait. I smell something. It's a woman's perfume, apple scented. (Then he smirked evilly and chuckled evilly a bit) Rat King: And the fragrance is getting closer. (He prepared himself to sneak attack) Rat King: Got ya! (He jumped out and grabbed a female figure, revealed to be Applejack and the rest of Elise and Tai's groups instead. The Rat King, upon realizing, released Applejack in confusion) Rat King: Who are you guys? Applejack: Why should we tell creeps that jump out at us like you? (Then Elise and Tai's groups figured out who he is) Izzy: Hey, hold on. Joe: You're that Rat King maniac. Rat King: Maniac majesty, to you. Rainbow Dash: Okay, buster. Tai: Where's our pals, Elise, Adagio, and Twilight? Rat King: That's what I'd like to know. (Elise and Tai's groups glared at him) Matt: Well, there's one way to find out. (Then Elise and Tai's groups called out for Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle) Elise and Tai's group: Elise, Adagio, Twilight?! (With our heroes, they heard Elise and Tai's groups calling for Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle. Even Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle accepted back their Mobiancoms) Elise and Tai's groups: (Voice-over) Where are you?! Elise: It's our group and Tai's group! (Then they heard the Rat King calling out as well) Rat King: (Voice-over) Where are you? Heroes: And the Rat King himself! Christopher: Come on! Elise: And there's no way we're missing this story. (They hurry to the direction where Elise and Tai's groups and the Rat King is until they found them) Rat King: (Chuckles evilly a bit) Now, Mobians and allies, especially Cloud and Aerith, you two traitors, for the final showdown. (Then he grabbed a soda pop bomb from his band and activates it) Rouge: A bomb made of soda pop cans?! Max: Jump! (Then after jumping out of the way, the soda pop can bomb blew up, splashing water everywhere) Rarity: Oh, yuck! (Then noticing the Rat King throwing a rope lasso at Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle, Christopher, Ace, and Comet Tail ran up and took the lasso for their girls, getting tied up in the process) Rat King: (Sarcastically) How touching of you to save your girls. (Seriously to his rats) Bring all six of them back to the palace. (The Rat King's rats run up to the six, but our heroes block the way) Heroes: Oh, no, you don't! Soarin: You're not laying a hand on them, ever! Rat King: (Scoffs) I can, and I will, for they're the TV reporters and friends who bad-talked my rats and intervened. (Mimi then got angry) Mimi: Don't you dare bad-talk our friends! (Then she stomped on the Rat King's left foot, making him jump up and down in pain, holding his stomped left foot) Rat King: (Groans in pain) That hurt! (Then one of his soda pop can bombs fell off his band and activated. Then everyone noticed) Rat King: Look out! It's going to blow! (Then he turned to his rats) Rat King: Let's get out of here! Come on! (Then he and his rats got away. Our heroes even ran away to safety as well. Once cleared away from the soda pop can bomb's range, it blew up) Heroes: Watch out! (Then they avoided some debris crashing down from the explosion) Tails: Well, so much for the Rat King for now. Big: For sure. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Charmy: I seriously doubt if we see that creepazoid again. Shadow: I hope you're right. Rouge: It's a small world down here in the sewers. (Then realizing along with our heroes that Christopher, Ace, and Comet Tail are still tied up, Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle untied them) Christopher, Ace, and Comet Tail: Thanks. Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle: You're welcome. (Then they kissed. Then they changed the subject) Elise: Well, gang, it's been fun. Adagio: But we gotta head back to Channel Six. Twilight Sparkle: Especially to the old rat race. Heroes: (Glaring flatly) Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: (Realizing apologetically) Oh, sorry. (After Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups returned with Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle to the Channel Six building and thankfully Jamieson spared Elise, Adagio, and Twilight Sparkle from getting fired, our heroes returned to the sewer lair as it rained outside again and are eating dinner in the form of pizza and chili dogs) Kayla: I wonder if we'll ever run across the Rat King again. Max: Yeah. Sonic: Kayla has a point. Cloud: Our battle with him was a stalemate. Aerith: Cloud and I fear that he might seek a future confrontation. (Then Tails arrived, looking happy) Tails: I've already anticipated that possibility. Ta-da! (He shows off his new invention) Charmy: Holy guacamole! Cosmo: What is this? Tails: It's a Super Rodent Trap, especially designed to capture the Rat King. We just have to plant this near his lair, and then.... (Then the claw from the Super Rodent Trap grabbed Sonic) Sonic: Hey! Hey! (Then the Super Rodent Trap's claw dropped Sonic on its conveyor belt and he came out the other side, tied in a red ribbon, as he glared flatly) Tails: Sorry, Sonic. (He untied Sonic and Sonic gives a smile and a thumb's up, accepting his apology) Sonic: It's okay. (Then Cloud and Aerith approached Sonic and Tails) Aerith: Somehow, Tails, Cloud and I doubt that the world will beat a path to your door over this one. Cloud: My sentiments exactly. (Then our heroes chuckled a bit) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental Version Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies